


Beard

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock follows his captain’s whims.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock stares into the mirror, razor in his hand, vaguely wondering why no one in the entire Terran Empire’s come up with a better way to tame one’s own face. It seems absurd to use a sharp blade against skin so delicate, at least aboard a busy starship full of warriors, where the deck plates could pitch sideways at any second. Anyone shaving is liable to cut their own throat open. But perhaps that’s why nothing better has come into circulation—perhaps the Empire _likes_ its best officers gambling with their own flesh every morning. 

Spock doesn’t normally, because he sees enough violence, and it brings him no joy to raise a blade to his own neck. But perhaps it must be done. Most of the crew is clean-shaven, as is the current fashion, and if that is what humans consider _attractive_ , Spock must abide. His place aboard the ship is more precarious than he would like. He _believes_ he’s caught the captains eye, but in order to hold that interest, he must be what his human captain wants. 

He brings the razor to his chin, only to withdraw the second he hears the doors of his cabin rushing open. He keeps them locked, as any sane officer must, but there’s one man who can override any lock aboard the ship. James Kirk strolls in with the usual bristling confidence rolling off him in waves. He sees Spock and grins wide, wandering right over. He comes up behind Spock in the mirror, eyeing Spock’s reflection. Whatever he came for waits as he asks instead, “Were you about to shave, Commander?”

“Yes, Captain.” He leaves off the reason why. It would be foolish to show any signs of weakness, even to the man that already owns him. As much as he values his own life, he values Jim’s respect as well. Jim’s eyes sweep slowly down him, hardly subtle in their appraisal. Spock almost shivers from the sheer heat and intensity of it. 

“Don’t,” Jim decides after a moment. His eyes flicker back up to pierce Spock’s, and he chuckles through his grin, “I like you scruffy.”

Spock’s eyes flutter closed. He savours that for only a moment before he forces himself back. He sets the razor down and turns, promising, “Then I shall keep it, Captain.”

“Good.” Jim’s gaze lingers along his jaw, and one hand lifts to lightly brush over the dark hairs that line it. Spock fights to restrain his virulent reaction to such a simple touch. Jim has a way of undoing him far too easily. Jim strokes the entire length before he lowers his hand again, leaving Spock shuddering in his wake. 

At once, Jim hardens over. His eyes become pure _fire_ , and he orders, “Now... go to the bed, where you belong.”


End file.
